User talk:PKMNthehedgehog2.5
=Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the [[:File:Jackle-Lantern.png]] page. If you need help, read through our [[w:c:community:Help:Contents|help pages]] or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by [[w:c:community:main page|Community Central]] and check out our [[w:c:community:Forum:Index|forums]]. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming [[w:c:community:Webinars|webinar]] to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our [[w:c:community:Blog:Wikia_Staff_Blog|Staff blog]] to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the [[w:c:video|Wikia Video Library]], where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT ([[w:forums|help forum]] | [[w:sblog|blog]]) 14:40, February 2, 2015 (UTC) ^_^ PKMNthehedgehog2.5. That makes me the same thing I played night hundreds of times. I'm Trying to make something new i'm trying to connect night with Sonic. that is the base of the connection with baby greed the Hedgehog without him there is no connection Night. Night is 1 of the connection To Baby Greed The Hedgehog But there is one more i'm missing. And he is somewhere out there and he is out there in the star Phantasy Star The Last Connection to the Overlord. Ninja Turtles is awesome too you know. I watched it hundreds of time including the last episode. where the turtles try to take all the armor from shredder. to kill him once again splinter defeated the shredder once again. maybe when i get done with sonic will be another thing i think of jet set radio little LG i probably working on to project maybe ninja turtles. l'll probably come up with a new character from ninja turtles another turtle but it's a long long way to i get to that.Anyway you have. Wonderful holiday I would beack to write more about this ^_^ Hey if you ever want to talk to me i'm next door may we can chat and we can become friends you never know. have a great day.!? george's is nice town you know they have some really big trees. have you ever travel to south carolina that's also a nice state I visited for vacation. It is nice to go out there and have a fire and some marshallows. It's very nice in charleston as well. Very cold for the holidays But. very nice to be there. You have a nice holiday if you going up thee bye ^_^!? =[http://nid.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:PKMNthehedgehog2.5 PKMNthehedgehog2.5]= =^_^Hello PKMNthehedgehog2.5= Hello i'm just talking about door to the page. You like Ninja Turtles do you I like them too. when i first saw the movie. That was awesome how they made the shredder. I like to tell you i like Ninja Turtles and sonic and nights and i wish and i wish and i wish for my character to be 100% sonic team you're the only one who heard that no one else. And way somebody was crazy over Ninja Turtles movie. He washed the day after day. Part 1 and 2 and 3 my brother. He's a fan of ninja turtles. If i ever met the artist of the ninja turtle l'll give my brother the first row to say hello to the artist. behind the ninja turtles he will probably jump up and down to say hello to the artist. I will give him that He probably turned his back and hug me. Is this your site. It's a wonderful sight. you live in georgia it is a nice place to be you no. =[http://nid.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:PKMNthehedgehog2.5 th]